Glamour
by KiraSakura
Summary: In which Sam wears a dress, Bee wears a skirt and everything is just perfect. .x. BeeSam .x. drabbles .x.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers. It belongs to Hasbro.

**Warnings: **Crossdressing, human!Bee, AU, horrible writing.

**Author's Notes:** Just a few little drabbles to dreg up inspiration while I work on some other things. Had to write the drabbles within the length of the song playing, so that would be why they are made of fail. Yup.  
**NOTE: **In El Paso, Sam is actually a male.  
Read over by Ame and proofread by myself, but apart from that its unbeta'd.

* * *

**Ledges Road – Incendio  
(human!Bee)**

**

* * *

**

The sound and the smell of the ocean surrounded Sam, making his nose twitch and his cheeks flush from the wind. The air was fresh and sharp, and despite the fact that his legs were frozen his torso was deliciously warm. Sighing, he leaned back into Bee's arms, smiling softly when he felt a soft kiss being pressed to his temple.

"I love you," Bee told him, cuddling Sam closer. Sam turned his head and pressed his nose into Bee's neck, and nodded once, mumbling a reply of, "Love you too."

He then turned to continue watching the sunset, the silhouettes of fishing boats and a large barge making him crave for a camera, if only so he could frame this utter perfection, this feeling of such completion and happiness. This memory, with him and Bee stretched out on Bee's hood, swapping languid kisses as the last rays of light faded from the sky.

* * *

**Almost Easy – Avenged Sevenfold**

**

* * *

**

"Optimus is _so_ gonna kill me," Sam laughed loudly, spinning Bee's steering wheel and swerving about the corner. The sound of revving engines and squealing tires echoed behind the two of them, and Sam felt a swell of pride well up inside of him. Here he was, driving one of the best cars in this illegal little get together, and despite the fact that the car could drive itself he was in charge, and _winning_.

_Oh yeah_, he thought happily, _I am the best_.

Of course, if his parents or his friends knew about these little races he'd probably be shot thrice over, but he needed this release, this speed and the adrenaline. He was _bored_ of living the way he had been, with his mediocre job and his mediocre girlfriend.

It was so much better sneaking around with Bee behind her back, and winning thousands by risking their lives. Sure, Mikeala would probably kill him when she found out, probably call him insane and stupid and break up with him, but this life...

... it was so much easier to live.

* * *

**El Paso – Marty Robbins  
(human!Bee)**

**

* * *

**

The sound of a tinkering piano and the smell of bitter beer and vomit hit Bumblebee like a bullet, and he smiled. He stepped into the saloon, tipping his hat at the pretty little dolls who tittered at the sight of him, and headed over to the bar. Sitting down, he smirked when he noticed _him_.

Sitting two seats down was a pretty little dame, all dressed up in red and blushing when he noticed Bee's attentions. He quickly fanned himself, ducking his head when Bee moved to sit down next to him.

"Hello there, ma'am." Bee greeted, flashing him a handsome smile. The boy nodded in reply, and Bee asked, "What's your name, miss?"

"Samuel," The boy replied, and Bee smirked. "Samuel, eh? I like the way it rolls off my tongue."

Sam shot him a shy, seductive grin, and answered with a, "Really?"

"Really."

"Well, what else do you like to have roll off your tongue, stranger?"

Bee laughed, and pulled Sam to his side and whispered in his ear a myriad of dirty little nothings. Sam blushed again, and squeaked, "Oh, my!"

Bee grinned, and placed his calloused hand on Sam's more delicate one, his other resting on Sam's skirt clad knee. "So, you wanna see what can _roll off my tongue_?"

"Oh, definitely, stranger."

* * *

**Motteke! Sailor Fuku – Aya Hirano (Lucky Star Opening)  
(human!Bee)**

**

* * *

**

"Bee! What the fuck are you wearing?!" Sam gasped, staring. Bee smiled at him, and spun around, the tiny skirt Mikaela had leant him flicking up and giving Sam a flash of the bright pink panties he wore underneath.

"Mikaela let me use it. Said that you would like it." Bee replied, waving about the pom poms. He struck a pose, the way Mikaela had shown him, and smiled victoriously when Sam flushed red, all the way from the tip of his ears to the top of his chest.

"Um. _Why_?" Sam asked, flabbergasted. Bee shrugged, and answered, "I told her our sex life was getting boring."

"You did _what_?!"

"So she told me to wear this. Oh, and we worked out a routine too. She said you'd definitely like it. Something about you being a hot-blooded male even if you were a poof?"

Sam stuttered and stammered in answer, eyes still trained on the cropped shirt that Bee was wearing, showing off his freshly pierced belly button.

"_Christ._"

* * *

**Undo – COOL JOKE (Full Metal Alchemist Opening Three)**

**

* * *

**

"I have to admit, Sam, this was a good idea."

Sam flashed Miles a smile, and replied, "Course it was. I'm a genius."

He ignored Trent's snort from across the campfire, and leaned into Bee's holographic side. He watched as Miles speared a couple of marshmallows on his stick and moved to hold it out over the fire, rolling his eyes when Trent took it from him, muttering something about not wanting to put up with the whining when Miles burnt himself.

Grinning, Sam motioned for Trent to make him one, which the blonde boy did reluctantly, asking Bee if he wanted one as well. Bee shook his head, splattering everyone with water, his hair still not dry from their swim in the lake earlier.

"But, seriously, dude, this is like... the smartest thing you've ever thought up. Camping was a great idea for us to to catch up, especially with you being all smart and collegey now."

"Miles, seriously, try to use words in the dictionary." Sam laughed, before yawning. He leaned forward and stretched, warming his hands by the fire at the same time, sighing happily when he felt Bee start to massage his shoulders, causing him to feel like contently worn down jelly.


End file.
